Trial
by coexist love
Summary: A terrible accident causes Sandy and Kerry to contemplate their relationship.
1. Prologue

Title: Trial

Author: Oracle90

Fandom: ER

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kerry is involved in a car accident on the way to work. Set in the Kerry/Sandy timeline.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Although there are a few big holiday's coming up…AHH who am I kidding.

* * *

Chapter1

"She's in v-fib." Abby announced as Elizabeth finished entubating Kerry.

"Get the paddles," Elizabeth ordered as one of the nurses handed her the electric shock paddles. "Charge to 150."

"Charged," Haleh reported.

"Clear," Elizabeth ordered.

"No pulse," Abby reported.

"Charge to 200," Elizabeth reported.

"Charged."

"Clear."

"Still no pulse," Abby said.

"Dammit Kerry," Elizabeth muttered. "Charge to 250."

"Charged."

"Clear," Elizabeth ordered.

"Still in v-fib."

"God damn it Kerry," Elizabeth shouted. "Charge to 300."

"Charged."

"Clear."

"No pulse."

"Kerry don't do this," Elizabeth said. "Charge to 350."

"Dr. Corday she's gone. We should call it," Abby said.

"Charge to 350!"

"Charged."

"Clear." The ER was silent as the steady tone of the EEG filled the room. "Call it," Elizabeth muttered.

Suddenly a small beep filled the trauma room. Followed by another. And another. And another.

"She's in sinus rhythm," Abby reported.

Elizabeth let out a deep sigh of relief. "Lets get her up to the OR before she crashes again."

* * *

Note: Did I mention this is the first ER fanfic I've written. This is also a prologue you will see more of what happened to Kerry in a later sequence. I have contemplated letting Kerry die. Tell me what you think. I would love to get at least five reviews before I continue. 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just so that there is no confusion, this will not be a slash fanfic. It will just be about two women who love each other. This is my first time handling a fic like this so please let me know what you think and where I can improve.

* * *

Chapter 2

"The OR is clear for you Dr. Corday," Haleh told her.

"Thank you Haleh," Elizabeth said as she began pushing the gurney out of the trauma room and towards the elevator.

"Oh god, Kerry!" a voice came from the other side of the room. She ran over to the gurney and looked down at her girlfriend. She was so pale and her hair was matted with blood. "Elizabeth what happened?"

"She was in a car accident on her way here," Elizabeth informed Sandy.

"Oh god," Sandy gasped.

"Listen Sandy," Elizabeth said. "I know this must be difficult but I need to know if Kerry is on any medication."

"Yeah," Sandy said taking a prescription bottle out of her purse. "She takes these every morning, for pain in her leg, she says."

Elizabeth took the bottle and read the label. She thanked Sandy vehemently. "I promise we'll take good care of her."

"Thank you," Sandy said taking a deep breath.

Elizabeth rested her hand on her Sandy's shoulder. "She'll be okay."

Sandy nodded and Elizabeth smiled trying to comfort the firefighter before running off with the gurney to the OR.

FLASHBACK

"What do we have?" Elizabeth asked as she climbed out of the ambulance with the paramedics.

"Forty-one year old female," the officer said. "The driver side door was smashed in, we're waiting for the jaws of life to pull her out."

"What's her name?"

"She said she works at County," the officer said. "Doctor Kerry Weaver?"

"Yeah, she's my boss," Elizabeth offered. "Is she conscious?"

"Last time we checked," the police officer said.

Elizabeth walked past the crowd and peered in the driver side window. Kerry was lying on her side, the metal of the car door pinning her to the seat. She walked around the back and opened up the passenger side door.

"Kerry! Kerry!" Elizabeth called. "Can you hear me."

Kerry let out a small groan as Elizabeth checked her pulse.

"Kerry what happened?"

"I don't know," Kerry muttered. "I was driving to work and then suddenly a car came out of nowhere and slammed into the side of my car."

"Does anything hurt?"

"I can't feel anything below my waist and my head and chest feel like they are going to explode." A coughing fit followed Kerry's last statement.

"We need some oxygen." Elizabeth yelled to the paramedics. She checked Kerry's pulse again as the coughing fit stopped and Kerry's body suddenly went limp. "Kerry! Kerry! You need to stay awake! Dammit Kerry."

END FLASHBACK

"Dammit Kerry." Elizabeth yelled in frustration as Kerry's vitals dropped again. "Code blue, get the paddles." An orderly handed Elizabeth the paddles. "Change to three hundred."

"Charged."

"Clear." Kerry's body jolted with the electric wave as her vitals improved. "Stop doing that Kerry." Kerry had gone I into V-fib three times within the hour she was on the operating table.

"Dr. Corday," Dr. Romano said. "She's lost 500ccs she's going to bleed out soon if we don't close."

"Just a few more stitches and her liver will be repaired," Elizabeth said.

"You should have gotten her off the table when she crashed the first time," Dr. Romano said.

"Robert, I'm not in the mood to argue about how to treat Kerry right now," Elizabeth said.

"I don't want to lose her either but we're going to if we don't get her out of the OR and into the ICU," Romano argued.

"Just a few more stitches," Elizabeth said. "There I'm finished, let's close."

* * *

Well that's all for now, I'll continue the flashback of the accident in other chapters. Just review and let me know if it made you laugh or cry.


	3. Chapter 2

Trial

Chapter 3

Elizabeth down the hall to the surgical waiting room where Sandy sat in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs waiting for news on Kerry.

"Sandy," Elizabeth began.

"What's wrong? What is it? Is Kerry okay?" Sandy asked.

"Sandy. Kerry lost a lot of blood; we're giving her transfusions now trying to replace what she lost in the accident. We repaired her liver and spleen, but I'm afraid…" Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Sandy…this isn't easy."

"What's wrong?"

"Kerry's in a coma and I am afraid that she might be paralyzed after the accident," Elizabeth said softly.

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah, she's in the surgical ICU. I've arranged for you to visit her since she doesn't have an immediate family."

"Thank you," Sandy said as she headed in the direction of the ICU.

FLASHBACK

"Kerry!" Elizabeth summoned shaking the chief's shoulders. "Kerry! Wake up!"

"What?" Kerry muttered. Elizabeth placed an oxygen mask over her face.

"Kerry you have to stay awake. The fire department is almost here. We'll get you out of here soon," Elizabeth said. "Do you understand?"

Kerry nodded as she started to drift off again. Elizabeth was about to shake her again but heard the sirens and decided against it.

"Hold on Kerry," Elizabeth whispered. "You're going to make it."

Suddenly Kerry's body started to convulse. "Kerry!" Elizabeth took out a penlight and shined it into Kerry's eyes. She was having a seizure.

END FLASHBACK

Elizabeth headed down the ICU hallway to Kerry's room. She looked through the plate glass window and saw Sandy sitting by Kerry's bed, holding her hand, whispering to her. Kerry was covered with machines and her already pale skin was almost a perfect match to the white hospital linens.

Taking a deep breath Elizabeth entered her room.

"I've never seen her hurt this badly," Sandy said wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Look Sandy," Elizabeth said. "The medication you gave me, you said it was for her leg?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but the medication is not for her leg. It's to prevent seizures."

"What?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I pulled her chart-it says that Kerry has a history of epilepsy. She had been hospitalized during her youth several times for epileptic seizures. She probably had them under control with this medication. Did you see her take it this morning?"

"No," Sandy shook her head. "Actually I haven't seen her take it the entire week because I figured her leg wasn't bothering her." Sandy buried her head in her hands. "Why would she keep something like this a secret?"

"Like I said she probably had it under control."

"What was the accident site like?" Sandy said changing the subject.

"You don't need to hear about it."

"Please, I've asked the police and EMTs and nobody will tell me anything."

FLASHBACK

As soon as the firemen finished cutting through the door Elizabeth ordered the gurney to the car. With the help of a couple EMTs she lifted the limp body of Kerry Weaver out of the car. We have to get her to the hospital now.

"We have no time to treat her for injuries here," Elizabeth ordered as the EMTs lifted the gurney into the ambulance. "Kerry? Kerry can you hear me?" Kerry opened her eyes halfway. Her eyes looked around and Elizabeth could tell that she was scared. "It's okay Kerry. Everything will be okay."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, sorry this took so long but I will try to update more. Anyway, do you like it, hate it? Let me know. 


End file.
